youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
What is Love Anyway?
Hello! It's me Haalyle (aka Tash)! This is a romantic story and just letting you know, romance is my worse subject, I am not very good at it! Prolgoue Jessica Wilson layed there upon her bed, legs dangling in the air, flipping through the pages of the book she was reading. She then snapped the book shut and rested her head in the palms of her hands, while she had her elbows on the pillow. "Ugh, romance. It's too soft...and it's mostly written by women," She muttered to herself, and then started laughing at what she had just said. She didn't like anything to do with romance or anything like that. She prefered action or adventure, anything that was non stop. She classified romance as 'boring'. "I don't even believe there is any emotion such as love," She muttered and then started laughing again, "I think I might just get my mind off of this book and play some more video games." She then sat on the bed and looked out the window. There was a boy standing out there, watching her. It was disturbing her, so she closed the curtains. "That's cruel," said her older sister, Cassandra, from within the door frame, "you don't just close the curtains on someone who is looking through the window." "Why not? Isn't there such thing as privacy?" Jess asked, shrugging, "I don't even know who the boy is." "Well, why don't you just go and ask?" Cass replied, sighing with disbelief, "A girl like you could get tones of boys, yet your not interested!" Jess shook her head, proudfully, "And I'm proud. I don't need any 'boyfriends' at the moment. Boys who are just friends are alright, I have tones, plus, games are my life, more than any boy," she started laughing again, "but I suppose your going to tell mum about me doing that, then she'll ground me from playing the PlayStation, so I might as well go and find out who ''he ''is." She walked past Cass, walked down the corridor through the living room and opened the front door. There was where the boy was standing - right there, as if ready to knock on the door. "Hello, how are you?" Jess asked, as kindly and sweetly as she could, although, she didn't like acting like that. "I'm well, how about you?" He replied, shrugging. "Well - alright, just as long as you don't just randomly appear at my window," She replied, then cracked up laughing again. "I actually looked, because I was wondering what you were laughing at," He replied, smiling. "Yeah well, what should I call you?" Jess asked, gathering herself. "Ethan Woods," He replied, holding out a hand to Jess. "Nice to meet you Ethan, I'm Jessica Wilson, you can just call me Jess for short," She replied, shaking his hand. "Hey! Stop talking to that girl! Let's play!" Yelled out a boy from across the street. Jess looked in the boy's direction and found that there was at least four or five of them. She was a little angry and offended by the statement. Ethan could see that and yelled back, "Don't say that! Her name's Jess!" He then turned back to face her, "Sorry about that, but, I've gotta leave, hope to see you around." He then turned back around and ran off to meet up with the group. "Hope ''not ''to see ''you ''around," Jess muttered, under her breath, making sure no one could of heard her. Category:Romance Category:Comedy